celestial_equinefandomcom-20200215-history
Horse Creation
There are 18 worlds where you have a huge variety of horses to choose from to create. You can choose from two different types of horse creation depending on if you have upgraded your account or not; first creator is the Standard Breed Creator which is available to all accounts, the second is the Build a Horse which you can create a horse from scratch if you have a premium account. Genetic stats are given at random 0-50. Standard Breed Creator When using the Standard Breed Creator you are able to select a few parameters for your horse. Once you select your world you are able to choose the breed, the gender, the discipline your horse will train and compete under, and finally choose your horse’s name. As for the horse’s look the game will generate the horse’s genetics within the breed’s available characteristics. Build a Horse The Build a Horse is a lot more detailed and involved in regards to options. You will be able to choose the same features as the Standard Breed Creator; the breed, the gender, the discipline your horse will train and compete under, and your horse’s name – but you are able to do so much more beyond that! You can choose which type of decoration, the color of its wings, color of the horns, style and color of your horse’s mane and tail, the body color, hoof color, which body type (IE Warmblood, Arabian, etc) your horse will look like, and so much more! The options are endless! You are in total control of your horse’s genetics. Breeding As of right now there is only one form of breeding, currently there is only breeding two horses of the same breed together (example: Kline x Kline). In the future there will be cross breeding where you could breed two different breeds together (example: Kline x Valentine) and you could potentially create a whole new breed to register! Horses on Celestial Equine do not have a gestation period or nursing period. Foals are born instantly. Mares are able to compete again once their health is at the required level. Stallions have a recoup time of 3 days between breedings. Mares have a recoup time of 7 days between breedings. Horses are eligible to breed between the ages of 3 and 18. Basic Breeding In the basic breeding, which the only type of breeding available right now, you can take two horses of the same breed and breed them together to get a foal. The foal will get a certain amount of genetic stats and points from it's parents. To breed your horse you will need to set a breeding cost, even if you want to breed two of your own horses together. Once you set a breeding price for both of your horses you should see under the box toward the bottom called "Breeding & Sales Requests" a drop down menu comes up where you can select a horse out of available horses to breed. Cross Breeding This feature is not yet available! Come back soon to find out more details! Care The interaction tab features user actions that can increase horse health. Health decreases from entering competitions. Horses from basic accounts will regain 30% of health every day. Horses from premium accounts will regain 50% of health every day. Training Levels * Trainer 1 0-10,000 points * Basic 2 10,001 - 20,000 * Intermediate 3 20,001-40,000 * Advanced 4 40,001-80,000 * Expert 5 80,001-100,000Category:Horse Creation